Harmony
by Keeperofhounds
Summary: The moon is mostly gone, a war is coming to my town, and honestly I just don't care. Whether I do anything about these things or not will just have to depend what I can get out of the situation. Call me cruel and uncaring but you know what I only look out for myself and I'm all what I need.
1. Prologue

**_I decided to re-write all my current stories and I need Beta-Readers and co-writers if you would like to help please message me. I don't own Assassination Classroom or Durarara. Enjoy._**

 _*X*_

 _Question:_

 ** _Is a "wrong" act okay if nobody ever knows about it?_**

 _Answer:_

 ** _Yes, because if you're the only one who knows about it then it's as if it never happened and no one can judge you but yourself._**

*X*

"Life in Ikebukuro is so amazing and exciting isn't?" asked a voice

A camera turned on sitting in front was a red-haired girl with brown eyes wearing a school gym uniform.

"Hello my name is Kazumi I live in Ikebukuro," She said smiling "It's late now but I want to tell you about my misadventure before going to bed"

*X*

There was something about the night in Ikebukuro that made people want to be warry of it. More so during the day with all that random stuff happening (flying vending machines are a prime example) but at night there were gangs lurking around more. I can't understand why people would choose to stay in a city like this. Some do get away from the city only to be pulled back by its call.

*X*

Somewhere in Japan, a blonde boy was walking with his girlfriend as they talked about their hopes and dreams.

*X*

I walked through the streets of Ikebukuro, the fact that the moon was out just made the walk more enjoyable. Despite all the dangers one city could hold I wasn't worried. You're probably wondering why? Right now, it's none of your business.

My arms were behind my back with my head looking straight ahead, I saw the faces of many people as they passed by. They were colorless just like their lives, unmemorable and unimportant. The stench of garbage mixed with some dead mice at the back of the restaurant didn't bother me one bit and I continued to stroll forward as though in the park.

I abruptly stopped when a black motorcycle passes from the street making me jump back in excitement. There were legends about a black motorcycle roaring through the streets of Ikebukuro. It sounded like a horse as it passed by some it's said that the rider had no head.

"The black rider." I head followed the rider but eventually it raced out of sight. I shook my head and ran across the street.

*X*

In Ikebukuro, a Dullahan placed her helmet in her room. Shinra knocked twice and grinned aa the door opened with the rider quickly bringing up her PDA and typing a 'what?'. A grin merely plastered itself onto Shinra's face before he started forming words. Let's just say that Celty freaked out after hearing the news. Her head spilling black smoke out filling the surrounding area.

*X*

I kept on running thinking about the black rider hoping that if Celty did see me she wouldn't scold me for being out late. I stopped again as I rounded the corner, a stop sign barely grazing the tip of my nose and hearing a shout rising from the east.

"IZ-AAA-YAAA-KUN!"

Jumped back into the street I caught sight of the face of a blonde man wearing sunglasses dashed past where I was hidden. Craning my head to the direction he was heading and spotted his intended target. A man wearing a grin on his face carried a knife in his hand. He swiftly dodged another oncoming sign and ran to where a building obstructed my view of them. Nevertheless, in the next hour, the streets and buildings of Ikebukuro had more cracks, less traffic signs, cars and an increase in bystander injuries.

'That was close' I thought smirking it wouldn't do to get caught by big brother.

Having just witnessed the scene of Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya battle before along with probably half of Ikebukuro. It's a common warning among the citizens of Ikebukuro never mess with Shizuo and always avoid Izaya.

I gave an exaggerated sigh over the fact that Shizuo lost his temper _again_. Izaya was no better though if anything he was worse since the man looks for a fight. That psychopath.

Walking up to a nearby building I climbed the fire escape and ran across the roofs of the many buildings in Ikebukuro. Adding some flips and other tricks to keep the excitement and dramatic effect. It's a shame that no one can keep up especially when the police try to chase me for trespassing. Next thing I knew I found myself back on the street walking with the other pedestrians. How boring.

A dark-skinned man stood at the entrance of a sushi restaurant, handing out flyers and smiling at random passersby like a normal advertiser. "...sushi." Although every time he tried to hand out a flyer they backpedaled in fright probably because of his height.

"Ah, Ka-zu-mi come in and try sushi no?"

"No thanks Simon maybe another time bye!" I relied stopping to stand in front of him.

The man nodded with a smile on his face, handing a flyer for 'Russian Sushi'. Flashed a smile at the man who proceeded to do his job in advertising the restaurant and I folded it neatly into my pocket.

Rounding another corner, I crept through another alley although I still didn't know where I wanted to go. A crunching sound rang in the dark alley, I peeked under my shoe and noticed a phone under it. Picking it up, there was a clear crack on the screen but it was still lit up so the screen was the only thing broken. Turning it around, a boy with an eyepatch picture was glued onto its back.

"Kuroshitsuji?" I asked myself, scratching my cheek, "Well, looks like Erica just lost her phone. Shame on her."

*X*

Just parked in front of the building overlooking the alley, Erika cheered in the van at the finished drawing and reached to get her phone. Noticing that the phone was missing her smile quickly shifted into a sobbing mess.

*X*

I slipped the phone into my sweatpants pocket and ran off. Unfortunately, my shoe landed on the asphalt causing me to tumble backward. A boy had bumped into me, he fell onto his butt, a little softer than me thanks to his arms. "I'm sorry, Miss." He quickly recovered, extending a hand to the brunette immediately.

I sighed irritably and sprang up, "It's okay."

He should have been paying attention but no need to cause a fight.

I walked away and continued walking until I found myself alone in an alley. I had a lollipop in my mouth since I always liked to eat sweets. Eyes shifted to the phone, reading that it was now 12:56 P.M.

"Aww. Aniki won't be too happy that I stayed out so late again! If he finds out, I'm dead." I said placing her arms behind her back while at the same time biting the stick of her lollipop. I'll think a lie if he ever does find out.

I continued wandering the city, heading straight for home. However, it seemed it seemed that someone wanted to mess with me when I somehow got the local gang angry.

*X*

Back at the house, Kazumi pulled her hands out making gang signs with them, "A bunch of thugs came at me."

*X*

The one who appeared to be the leader stepped towards her. "Well, look at what we have here."

*X*

Kazumi in a mock apologetic voice said, "You see I tried to warn them but,"

*X*

Looking around and waving her arm "Look my brother doesn't like it when I fight," I said backing away "so how about we don't cause a fight and then you won't be sent to the hospital."

The man smirked. "Nah, girl can't do that." He flicked out a knife and pointed it towards me. "And do you know who we are? We're the Dollars yo!"

So am I but you don't see me starting fights.

"I don't feel like fight a punk like you so I won't do anything if you don't." I said with the same smile. Who did those punks think they are starting a fight with me didn't they know who I was? The man was getting annoyed with each word I said along with the rest of the group. Good if they fought then I can claim self-defense. It'll also be a good way to get away with a good fight if the police came. "So please I don't want to deal with you."

"And how the hell do you plan on doing that?!" The black-haired man growled.

I walked toward them with a blank look on my face sighing "So it seems we won't reach an agreement? Alright if that's how it is I'll make sure to NOT let you leave in body bags."

The thugs around me froze trying to wrap their minds around the sudden threat. I kept walking before raising my hands up and pulling the gloves down to keep them fitted on my hands. I also took out the lollipop stick and bent it between my fingers before throwing it to the ground "You know I'm actually a very nice person. You should have left when you had the chance."

"What?!"

"Shame."

Running over to the nearest trash can I kicked it as easily as anyone would a soccer ball it came flying, slamming into a couple of the thugs and sending them flying over their heads. A laugh came from me it was always fun to fight thugs. _CRASH!_

"Goal!"

Quickly, I dashed toward the others while they stood their ground they were no match kicking and beating them until all the thugs were in a bloody heap. I then turned my attention back to the thug boss. He was propped up against a hole in a brick wall, barely conscious and foaming at the mouth. I kneeled, with the same blank look.

"Well well, you shouldn't play with knives mister, who knows maybe they'll use it against you~" I said darkly pulling the thug up to my face by the hair on his head with one hand and holding the knife in the other.

"Tell me have you ever heard of The Slasher?"

"AGHAGHA!~"

*X*

"They didn't listen so I kicked them to the dirt. It's not my fault they were looking for a fight. But don't worry they got help."

*X*

"Hello?"

"P-pl-please h-he-help!" I cried into the phone I stole from one of the thugs.

"What is your location? What happened?"

"I-I was a-at-attacked by these men b-bu-but I was rescued they need help!" I cried panicking although inside I was laughing.

"It's okay sweetheart an ambulance shall be there shortly don't move!"

When the call ended, I dropped the phone and smashed it with the heel of my foot leaving the scene. I never could understand why those people were so concerned for complete strangers. Behind me layed the unconscious body of the thug leader slashed in many places. While on the way home I hoped that I didn't take it too far, I also hoped no one blamed Shizuo for the fight the Slasher could fend for themselves for all I cared. I wouldn't worry about whether they even did remember their encounter it didn't matter I struck to fear of god in them. From what I knew, they were thugs who probably got into trouble before and found the wrong person to mess with. They will either be sent to jail or they'll be too scared to mess with me again. In a sense if no one told it's as if the fight between them never happened.

*X*

Looking at the camera Kazumi just smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "What? I did give them a warning and I saw the news those thugs are fine. I mean sure they're probably scarred for life but, at least, they're not dead."

Luckily her parents had to help relatives so she was home alone. Her big brothers came to check on her from time to time but he mostly stayed in Ikebukuro. Kazumi talked about how her day in school was.

After talking in front of the camera, she stood up and crouched in front of the camera. "Well so ends today I wonder what other misadventures I'll experience," She said before turning off the camera.


	2. I Fought in School Will You Tell?

_Question:_

 ** _Who decides what morality is?_**

 _Answer:_

 ** _No one._**

*X*

Kunugigaoka Junior High is a prestigious private school located in Tokyo, Japan. It is renowned for being one of the top schools in all of Tokyo and has a high rate of successful students. The school itself is a gakuen as it also has a high school that the students of Classes A-D enroll to through an escalator system and students from other schools enter through a transfer student exam. However, to me, this didn't matter since I wanted to go to Raira Academy for high school. The students there were mindless and lacked manners. They never could provide good answers to my questions and when they did the answer did not meet my quota. The students thought they knew things but they just regurgitate what they read. The teachers were also dull. It all depended on my mood, though.

My current school however housed a unique system known as the "E-System" created by Chairman Gakuhō Asano, the extra class called "Class E" was created to serve as that as the lowest and "worst" class, this is used as a driving point for the main building students to strive academically so they don't end up in that class. I didn't usually do anything to help the students mostly because I didn't want to waste my time with them. When I did though it was always funny to look at the other students faces when I "saved" the Class E student.

Other than the fact that a large chunk of the moon was destroyed (Celty swore the aliens were finally here) it didn't matter to me. Tomorrow the whole school would be in the gymnasium of the main school building. I wondered if it would be worth it to even show up it was always the same thing boring and self-serving.

*X*

I did my daily commute toward school. It was a large school but ever since the start of the year, I started to get annoyed a lot more often like my brother although I never did cause costly damages unless they couldn't prove I did it. Ever since the moon exploded I felt as if I was being followed and that someone was messing with me. It couldn't be Izaya since he mostly stayed in Ikebukuro to mess with Shizuo but it could also be a way to mess with Shizuo if he messed with me. I also noticed the attitude of the Class E students was different.

The whole school was in the gymnasium of the main school building. When I got there I saw a bunch of class D kids messing with a Class E student.

"Hey Nagisa-kuuun," One of the students in Class D said. "Good work"

"It must be difficult to come all the way down here for this" Another said and they both laughed but suddenly they stopped when I walked over to them and grabbed their shirt collars and glared a hole into their heads.

"You shouldn't be so mean to your fellow student." I said smiling I always love scaring students. As head of the disciplinary committee I got away with lots of things.

"Honestly it takes stupid to know stupid." Kazumi said pulling their shirts to choke them "So Stupid and Stupider apologize to Stupidly and get in line." letting them go but not before pushing them out of my way. The Class D students ran away to their spot in fear after apologizing.

The Nagisa kid they were messing with gave me a weird look before bowed in appreciation before going back to his section. Not that I needed it.

*X*

"...In short, you are all elites selected from the best nationwide as your principal I guarantee it" The balding man calling himself the principal glanced at Class E. "...still, pride is a powerful enemy. If you are negligent, you'll end up like becoming like a certain group of hopeless someone's"

Maybe I should have never come. These snobs are _so_ stupid. Boring. Lame.

I looked around the students all reminded me of the streets of Ikebukuro colorless and faceless. The whole school laughed at Class E, even some of the teachers. The students from said class bowed their heads in shame.

"Who's that sensei?" A student asked.

Looking around I saw a serious-looking guy in a suit.

"He looks smart and cool," another student said.

Oh, brother. He looks like a poser.

"I am Class E's (ostensible) homeroom teacher, Karasuma. We are in the other building, so allow me to borrow the stage for introductory purposes" He asked a female teacher who blushed.

"Ah, yes, go right ahead," She said.

"Karasuma-sensei," Hinano said getting his attention. "We decorated our knife sheaths"

"Cute ain't it?" Rio asked.

"...Agh. It's fine that they're cute but don't take them out here!" He whispered. "The assassination thing is a secret from the other classes!" The face Karasuma had when whispering to the two was quite hilarious. Not that any of the other classes knew what was going on.

"Kaaay," The duo said.

Many of the male students and teachers blushed when a blonde foreigner walked into the room. "Wait a... who's that foreigner with the incredible body?!" A male student asked.

"Is she one of class E's teachers, too?" Another male student also asked.

"Why did you come here, Irina?" Karasuma asked.

"You're a pain," she said. "this is intelligence gathering towards my next plan,"

"Nagisa," she called him over. "I get the impression that you've been writing down all of that octopus' weaknesses in your notebook, right? Loan it to onee-san won't you?"

"Eh... that's- I already told you all of the weaknesses that could be useful" Nagisa told her.

"If you say something like that it'll seem like you're hiding a vital bit of information," Irina said.

"No, like I said..."

"C'mon just hand it over already kid!" Grabbing Nagisa and pulling him into her breasts. "I'll suffocate you!"

That was definitely against the rules but it was funny seeing him squirm.

"Can't breathe..." Nagisa said as some male students and a few teachers wished they were Nagisa right now. Me on the other hand bit the stick of a lollipop thinking about how the boys were all pigs.

Karasuma then started to talk Irina away as two students talked. "What is with those guys?" a student said.

"Getting all carried away despite being with the E-as-in-end class" yet another student said. Class E was all the talk of the school.

"...Okay, the printout we just handed out to everyone has the details about the student council's event" A member of the _Five Virtuosos_ and student council member said holding up a piece of paper. This was Teppei Araki, and he was relatively plain. He wore glasses, black eyes, a somewhat prominent nose, and short, dark green hair.

The Five Virtuosos is a group of students from Class A who have the highest marks in each of the five core subjects as well as overall, they are the pride of Kunugigaoka. The members of the Big Five were usually all on the council for fill in for the council, and each member was either wealthy or having a high status.

Again posers.

Class E noticed that they didn't get one.

"Class E hasn't gotten theirs yet." Yuma said.

"Hm you haven't? How strange" The Five Virtuosos member said. "My bad, it looks like I forgot to bring the ones for 3-E. Sorry but please commit it all to memory before you leave"

The school laughed at them as Karasuma and Irina scowled. Like I said they lacked manners. Suddenly a gust of wind blew past next to Class E giving them their information handouts.

"Isogai-kun," a new teacher said with a really lame disguise said "There don't seem to be any problems. There are enough handwritten copies for everyone after all"

I didn't like something smelled like trouble. If my brother taught me anything it's to never ignore these feelings. Not that I had anything against class E but something wasn't right. First the teacher was weird but that wasn't the problem the problem was that the teachers in this school _never_ taught the students to see the vitality in themselves.

"That's true," Yuma said. "We have our printouts, so please continue"

Araki looked surprised mumbled about his fun being ruined and continued with the speech. After that when they went outside and headed back to their class.

*X*

I was heading back home I was tired from the day, but something didn't sit well as if something would jump out at me. When suddenly a bunch of street thugs surrounded me. They were just like the other guys I beat up yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" I said annoyed, the day just got better and better.

"You beat up our guys you bitch! And now we're going to beat you!" said the leader

"So what if I did?" I goaded "They weren't that impressive anyway."

"Yeah, that broker wasn't kidding when he said she was here."

"She doesn't look so tough."

People were watching on the sidelines though they seemed like they wanted to run away and hide. Useless.

"Look I'm not in the mood but if you come at me then I won't hold back." she said walking toward them "I'll give you a chance leave me alone, I'm a pacifist."

I heard running shoes and walked to the side. A gloved hand shot out and grabbed onto a wooden baseball bat giving it a tight squeeze.

 _CRACK!_

The bat broke into tiny pieces. The guy who held the stick dropped it from fear but I saw only one thing. These bastards tried to hit me over the head.

Not taking her eyes off them took her phone out and dialed a number.

 _CLICK!_

"Hello? This is the police." Said the operator on the other end.

"Hey, there are these gang members they seem hurt can you have an ambulance sent?" I asked mentally counting the number of guys in the area. The guys could only watch in shock.

"How many are injured?"

Keeping my eyes on them "Let's see one, two, three, four, five, and six." I counted off.

"Alright, we are on our way."

"Thank you."

 _CLICK!_

When the stranger hung up I sighed in frustration before glaring at the group.

"You started a fight," I said "but remember: it didn't work for the others" looking at the assailant.

The guys became pale from the tone of voice.

"Don't worry you'll be surprised about what you can live through," I face palming looking over to the bystanders. "I guess whatever I give them they deserve, right?"

"Get her!" The leader cried before all the member screamed and dashed toward me with bat's and knives.

I dodged the first wave of attacks getting the feeling of excitement whenever I fought. Picking the closest person, who happened to be the one who tried to hit me, he flew away even his clothes flew off. Dodged another who tried to slash me kicking him to the ground. Head butted another who tried to punch. This was a repeating cycle until all the gang members where knocked and unconscious. I panted when it was all over wiping the sweat off my face.

Sighing I looked down and around my body to see if I got hit but as usual there was no feeling that anything was abnormal. As usual I wondered what the thugs must be feeling but I wouldn't understand I could never feel empathy when it came to physical pain.

Shaking my head "I hope Aniki doesn't find out." I said to myself before quickly walking away.

*X*

 **Taro Tanaka:** Hey, so I was on my way home when this girl was attacked by some thugs.

 **Setton:** What did she do?

 **Saika:** Is she okay?

 **Taro Tanaka:** Well yeah, she beat them up! It was cool considering she was a middle schooler.

 **Setton:** How did she look?

 **Taro Tanaka:** Oh, she had short red hair and wore a gym uniform from another school.

 **Kanra:** Oh, that's Kazumi

 **Taro Tanaka:** So, wait do you know her?

 **Setton:** Yeah, she usually hangs around Shizuo when she's not at school.

 **Setton:** But don't worry she's sweet!

 **Kanra:** Hah!

 **Kanra:** When she's not hanging around monster's that is. Scary~

 **Kanra:** You know she's related to that monster Shizuo Heiwajima

 **Taro Tanaka:** Like a sister?

 **Setton:** Ignore her if you have manners then Kazumi won't bother you.

 **Setton:** Although it depends on her mood that day too. But if she looks for a fight don't take the bait.

 **Kanra:** You defending her what's up with you defending them.

 **Setton:** They just seem like nice people.

 **Setton:** Anyway, I have to go.

 _\- Setton left chat -_

 **Taro Tanaka:** Me too I have school

 _\- Taro Tanaka left chat -_

 **Saika:** I should go too.

 _\- Saika left chat -_

 **Kanra:** Wah! Then it's only me!?

 **Kanra:** Fine! I'll go too!

 _\- Kanra left chat -_

*X*

"I don't understand you Heiwajima's you get into a fight and come to me your all so sturdy!" said Shinra while checking some x-rays "You have no restraint, and in your case, you don't feel pain."

"Why thank you I try my best," I said sarcastically arm in a splint. My head was also bandaged because of all the head butts that day on the walk to Shinra's place I had blood dripping from my face. The passersby stayed well away. Good.

"Seriously what would Shizuo say if he saw his little sis in this state?"

"He would probably scold me," I put my good hand under my chin in a thinking motion "I wonder what he's doing right now."

*X*

"IIII-ZZZZAAAA-YYYYAAAA-KUN!"

*X*

A crash was heard.

"Well knowing him probably going to try to kill Izaya again," Shinra said shortly after.

I laughed at that.


	3. Midterm

**I love the copy-N-paste here it keeps the formatting from my docs. when I use it.**

 _Question:_

 _ **What is the truth?**_

 _Answer:_

 ** _The truth is what I wholeheartedly believe it to be._**

*X*

A camera turned on with me in front of it waving. "Hello, did you miss me?"

I retold the day in detail to the camera before waving at it and turned it off. There was a knock at the door I looked through the hole and frowned in confusion why would he be here? Opening the door anyway, though. "Kazu-chan~ how have you been? It's been so long."

Bastard.

*X*

Midterm exam was right around the corner. Koro-sensei conduct an intense high-speed study session to prepare class E. His duplicates thoroughly went over each weak subject for everyone. One on one even. That should be easy enough for Sensei who prepared individualized tests for each student.

The study session was tough but everyone seemed satisfied. Nagisa was passing through when he noticed that the teacher lounge door was slightly open. Inside, Koro-sensei was busy servicing a man. Nagisa's eyes widened when he recognised him as the board chairman. Looking at Koro-sensei's nervous expression, Nagisa quickly jot this down.

 ** _Koro-sensei's weak point #6:_**

 ** _He is subservient to his superiors._**

Board Chairman stood up from his seat, smiling apologetically to Koro-sensei. "I'd like to apologise as well. I've kept thinking I'd come and introduce myself at some point, but never got around it." He turned around to face Sensei. "I can't claim to understand everything but... Karasuma-san and the Ministry of Defense have told me about you. How very sad you are. Looking to be the world's savior, only to fall to the role of its destroyer instead."

'Save? Destroy? What does he mean by that?' Thought Nagisa

"But let's put that aside for now. We are alike in that. No matter how much we struggle, we can't save the Earth from crisis. Unless something unexpected happen, I'll stay out of your assassination."

"...That will be helpful," Karasuma-san answered when Board Chairman whispered something to him.

"You have a pretty rational outlook," Bitch-sensei spoke up for the first time. "I don't particularly dislike men like that."

Board Chairman smiled pleasantly at her. "I'm honored" He place a hand on his chest. "However as the head of this school, I must consider what's in store for next year and beyond, should the Earth survives." Board Chairman sit down on the window sill and cross his legs. "In other words, the future of this school, if someone manages to kill you. Frankly speaking, it will be problematic if Class E didn't remain as it is."

"As it is? You mean their current situation, where their grades and treatment are the lowest of the low?" Koro-sensei inquire.

"Yes. Are you familiar with the working ant principle? It states that no matter how many are in a group, 20% will be lazy. 20% will work hard. The remaining 60% are ordinary. My aim is a group where 5% are lazy and 95% work hard workers." The Board Chairman's eyes flash dangerously. "'I don't want to be like Class E.' 'Class E is the one place I don't want to go.' With 95% of the students strongly believe such things... We can achieve that ideal ratio."

"I see... That's quite logical. Then it's a problem if Class E, the 5% isn't weak and miserable." Koro-sensei concluded.

"I received a complaint from Class D's homeroom teacher today: 'A student from Class E glared at one of our students and threatened to kill him."

'That's... a complete lie.' Nagisa couldn't help but feel bewildered hearing that.

Board Chairman continues "I'm sure that glare part is part of carrying out an assassination and that's fine. The problem lies in a student with rock-bottom grades defying a regular one. Under my policies, that cannot stand. Please tell your students to refrain from doing so in the future." I prepared to move away when the Board Chairman walk to the door. "Oh and Koro-sensei?" He suddenly threw something at him. "You have one second. Please solve this puzzle."

"NYU?! So suddenly?!"

One second later, Koro-sensei was strangled by a wire puzzle and his tentacles got tangled. His face was red from frustration as he thrashed on the floor. 'What the hell is this?'

 ** _Koro-sensei's weak point #7:_**

 ** _He has no patience for wire puzzles._**

"Just as the rumors say, your speed is incredible. No doubt you can dodge any attempt on your life. But you know, Koro-sensei..." Board Chairman crouched down next to Koro-sensei. "In this world, there are problems which cannot be solved through speed."

Nagisa quickly turned around. Board Chairman stepped out from the teacher lounge. Upon noticing him, Board Chairman smiled broadly. "Hey there! Looking forward to seeing your midterm results! Do your best!"

That smile disappears as soon as the chairman step away, replaced with an uninterested look.

*X *

I walked through a worn path with waves of anger and irritation rolling from me. I honestly didn't know why I was going to see whatever Izaya wanted me to see but I knew it could never be good. Aneki would be so disappointed if he ever found out. While I should be in class I usually only came to school for tests and assemblies preferring to walk the halls as the president of the disciplinary committee. Although no one dared to make too much trouble unless they had a death wish.

Shizuo found out about the fight apparently since their parents got a recording from an unknown source (Izaya). Since Shizuo was my acting guardian he got called by them. They were more worried about how hurt I was. Shizuo said that I was fine after that he told me to try not to get into trouble and he would deal with Izaya (he swore Izaya did this to mess with him) and he didn't care about the fight only glad that I was safe. After that, he went to try to kill Izaya.

I, on the other hand, was visited by said flea who said there was something monstrous on the mountain and baited me to check it out. I was now in my tracksuit which was cleaned from the fight and the bandages from the blow to her head. My arm was also in a splint due to the force of the punches.

I was now looked curiously at Koro-sensei while the same time thinking of one thing. THAT. FUCKING. BASTARD! The squid had no problem telling her that class E was turned into the assassination classroom and that he was the one to destroy the moon and would destroy earth by graduation and if she liked she could be part of the assassination for the reward.

Koro-sensei and I just stood there in silence while the rest of the classroom were waiting for me to do something although my irritation mood swiftly changed to boiling rage as Koro-sensei explained the student's situation.

"Hello, my name is Heiwajima Kazumi it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Kazumi through gritted teeth it wouldn't do to destroy anyone at this moment.

"Well my name is Koro-sensei" he said with his usual emoji smiley face

I nodded curtly before walking out the door before walking out I stopped without turning said "If the police come asking for me you never saw me."

"And why would that be?"

"I plan to cause major property damage and bodily harm to an annoyance and possible murder." I said before leaving the class. I _hate_ having one pulled over me.

Koro-sensei faced the class "I have multiplied my efforts even further. Now, let's begin class."

Now there were Koro-sensei copies everywhere. He multiplied too much that the afterimages are getting shoddy and now looked like different characters.

*X*

I walked back down the worn path the new teacher was strange although Celty was far more impressive. The entire situation rubbed her the wrong way the government sent middle school kids to kill an octopus monster. If she ever sees a government official with any type of connection to this, they are dead to her. The students were stupid hands down she could see it their faces they were alright with the situation because they didn't expect better from themselves and had no other plans than dedicate their time to the assassination rather than to their studies. Moronic, idiotic, stupid they had no self-respect for themselves. Although it was funny in its own twisted sense.

When I was down the mountain I had to choose between patrolling the school or going home. In one hand, there was no one to discipline because every student were arrogant narcissists and truthfully if I had my way then everyone single student would eat my fist but none ever got into trouble because they were all on short leashes. Going home it was then I could walk with my brother or go to the house and study for the midterms either way anywhere was better than school.

*X*

The midterm tests were officially over. I could get ahead and study the day before the test and hung out with Shizuo the day before (although I didn't stay out too late). My mood changed back to cheerful. Shinra allowed me to take off the bandages and the splint remarking how fast I could heal.

The tests, this time, was different because apparently, the chairman came and taught the class while I was gone. Test was hard but nothing I couldn't handle without studying. Although that was boring so I hacked the school security to get the answers. Having finished I decided to go to class E to see how they did in the exam although if I knew anything the chairman failed to inform them of the change thus sabotaging them for failure.

"...This is my fault. It seems I took this school's system too lightly." Koro-sensei still faced away from them."...I can't bring myself to face all of you."

Then a knife was nearly close to killing Koro-sensei however he dodges the last second, the weapon hitting the board instead.

It was Karma who threw it. "You _sure_? If you couldn't face us, then you wouldn't be able to see me coming to kill you."

"Karma-kun! Sensei is feeling depressed right now..." Karma handed his papers to the teacher, who looked over the sheets.

"Even if the questions change, it makes no difference to me. Judging by my results, it's because you taught me to such an unnecessary extent. But I have no intention of leaving this class. An assassination is much more entertaining than returning to my previous class."

Koro-sensei was sweating right now.

"...So, what are you gonna do? Everyone didn't make it into the top 50 spots, so are you gonna run away with your tail between your legs like you said you would? When it comes down to it, aren't you just afraid of being killed?" Karma leaned close while holding up the knife at the octopus.

Everyone seem to get the idea and said, "What, so you were scared, Koro-sensei~?"

"Then you should've been honest and told us that."

"Y'know, like saying 'I want to run away because I'm so scared'."

Heiwajima Kazumi walked up to him waving her hand disarmingly "Don't worry about it, things happen."

Koro-sensei's tentacles flailed around as he tried to make a good comeback.

"It's decided!" His eyes turn dangerous, "We'll get revenge on them two-fold in the end-of-term exam!" The whole class laughed at that.

*X*

Shizuo was walking around with Tom on the streets of Ikebukuro when they heard a voice.

"Aniki!"

Turning around, he saw Kazumi running toward him with a happy look on her face. She stopped right in front of him and proudly showed him a stack of papers with test scores.

"I tied 1st in the whole school Shizuo!" Kazumi said pushing the papers to his face

"That's great," Shizuo said patting her on the head with a small smile

Kazumi jumps up and down excitedly grabbing his arm "Shizuo! Shizuo! We should buy sushi! Buy me some sushi! To celebrate pretty _please_."

"Okay Shizuo you go on for the day I'll see you tomorrow." Tom laughed before walking away.

Kazumi talked to Shizuo about her day. The new teacher was if not a bit strange. She didn't mention the assassination because she didn't think it was important enough. He didn't talk he just listened and nodded when a question was asked.

"So, I'm guessing you're okay then?" Shizuo asked

"Well, yeah the students there are nicer than the main building ones and they're not as arrogant."

"That's good."

"I know right and I'm surrounded by pricks."

Kazumi ran ahead and stopped in front of Shizuo looked up at him "What about you how was your day Aniki?"

"You know the usual." Shizuo shrugged. "Scumbags not paying up and me getting mad as usual."

"Well, that's good."

They finally made it to Russian Sushi where they ate cheap and strange sushi with large portions. Luckily Izaya never did show up.


	4. School Trip

_Question:_

 ** _When are you good enough for anything?_**

 _Answer:_

 ** _When you think, you are._**

 _*X*_

I sat on the school roof daydreaming about the different things I could be doing. I didn't know what to do there was a field trip to Kyoto and I decided to go by myself without a group. No point in staying with the main building group. They were boring. I don't need supervision.

I sighed dramatically. Hearing a thump close by, I turned my head to find a thick book with the words "School Trip Guidebook" printed in yellow font on the red cover next to me. The squid must have done this.

"Hey!" shouted a voice behind me.

Looking around I saw a girl walking toward me smiling.

" _Hey_ , ah" I forgot her name.

"Kayano"

"Yeah, Kayano." I amended "What do you need?"

*X*

The day before leaving I told Shizuo to keep an eye on the cat while I was away for the trip. His names Milord. A little black cat with a white spot on his chest. His personality is that of royalty and privilege. I found him when I saved him from some sketchy people from that pharmacy.

I watched as the main school students got in the first-class cars of the train. Bitch-sensei showed up in a flashy outfit that made her look like a celebrity although I've seen better from Kasuka. Why people like that go all out unless it was special event then maybe but it's a school trip. A student asked what's with the getup and Bitch-sensei replied, "Fu fu fu, when you're an assassin, it's only natural to take the advantage of being a woman. If he becomes disillusioned by the unfashionable clothes you are wearing, you just lost a chance. A good woman pays attention to her traveling style."

"And a good woman knows that there's a time and place for everything." I deadpanned.

"Why you little-"

Karasuma-sensei who arrived replied, "Change your clothes, it is not the clothes a supervising teacher should wear."

Bitch-sensei replied, "Don't be such a party pooper Karasuma. I'm teaching these brats the road of becoming an adult..."

Karasuma looked like the demon himself when he said, "Take it off. Get changed." Bitch-sensei looked scared.

In the end, Bitch-sensei changed into her sleepwear and was sobbing quietly in her seat.

The train departed and Sugino asked, "Where is Koro-sensei? The train just departed..." Nagisa looked at the window and screamed. Koro-sensei was right outside the window!

The Octopus was buying sweets and missed the train. So now he is stuck camouflaging himself, which only looks like clothes and a huge backpack are outside the train, until the next station.

The students were talking how troublesome he is. Koro-sensei's fake nose started to slip but Sugaya made him a new nose that fitted well with his disguise.

Me, Kayano, and Okuda then went to get some juice for the group.

*X*

After the girls left Terasaka spoke up, "Why the heck is Heiwajima here anyway she's from the main campus."

"Oh, Kayano invited her," said Nagisa

"Yeah, something about her not having a group," stated Karma

"Why?"

"I asked her." Said Nagisa taking out his notebook. "She said that she was a part of the group because there was no rule saying she can't."

Koro-sensei dashed toward the group, "She also said that she wanted to see how everyone would react if she was part of the group." Adding his two cents.

*X*

Back with the girls, Kanzaki bumped into older students. "Ah. Excuse me." She said as the we followed. The girls were chatting and getting juice but I couldn't help stare at the man and the group Kanzaki bumped into. He looked very familiar. I pretended not to notice when they took Kanzaki's little book. They reminded me of the color gangs in Ikebukuro the other girls however never saw this as they got the juice.

We walked back in the second-class train that only Class E was in, and took our seats.

* Line Break *

On the first day, the group was walking around in Kyoto. The girls were walking in front while the guys were in the back.

"You know...once we reached Kyoto, I forgot all about assassinations. It is a great change in scenery. It is completely unrelated to assassinations too" Sugino said.

Nagisa replied, "In reality, it is quite the opposite. Here I'll show you. Let's head over there near the convenience store. Nagisa then led the group away and towards...

"Ah, it's Sayamoto Ryoma," Okuda said as the group stared at a monument.

"Ooh~" Karma said. "It's where that famous assassination was taken place in 1867."

"Yea and if we go up ahead a bit, there are even more famous assassinations. Overall, this area was well-known for the assassinations that took place here in the 1800s. It was the assassination holy ground." Nagisa said.

"Wow, so many stories," I stated looking around. "blood, gore, carnage, and betrayal my favorite."

"I guess," Nagisa said before thinking of something turning to Kazumi "Uh Heiwajima-san what did they do to you when you found out about the assassination?"

Taking her eyes of the grave she put her hand under chin in a thinking motion

*X*

"YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO DO THIS BULLSHIT!"

 _CRASH!_

"GYAHHH!"

*X*

"Don't think too hard on it Nagisa," I said with a disarming smile "they only gave me a briefing and it was all good from there."

"Let's go to Yasaka Shrine next guys!" Kayano suggested. "Eh, let's stop and rest already. I want to drink Kyoto sugary sweet coffee."

I saw something from the corner of my eye looking at the direction there was nothing there. "Thought I saw something..." she muttered

*X*

I saw the movement again "Hey." The rest of the group turned toward me. "I'm going to the store to get something to drink want anything?"

The group said no their loss but I left toward the store. I knew I was being followed but doubted that none would go after the others I wonder how they'll handle the situation.

*X*

The group was in an unpopulated area. "Heeh~ There's really is no sign of life," Kayano said.

"I thought this would be the perfect place for an assassination," Kanzaki said.

"You really are good at planning these types of things Kanzaki-san!" Kayano said.

"Let's have our assassination here then!" Sugino said.

"Perfect is the right word. Now, why would you walk into this area?" Said a high schooler stepping into the alley. "It is a great place for an abduction."

"...What's up?" Karma said. "It seems like you aren't here for sightseeing." As his bloodlust leaked. A murderous look appeared on his face.

"Well all you boys have to do is leave the women here and go home," said another student.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Karma was in front of the student with his hand on his face pushing him back. Then Karma grabbed his face brutally, his fingers were in the eye sockets and mouth, and slammed him on the pole that was conveniently nearby. All while smiling.

"See Nagisa-kun? If there aren't any witnesses, then there is no problem if I fight." Karma said as he smiled like a sadist.

Kayano and Kanzaki were held and struggling to break free.

Karma turned but he was hit over the head, with a pipe, by the leader himself who was hiding. "No no no. No can do. Hurry up fellas. Grab the girls, and let's scram." the leader said as the rest of the high school students took care of Nagisa and Sugino.

"Mina! Are you guys okay?!" Okuda said as she ran towards the guys. Sugino was clutching his stomach and Nagisa was struggling to get up. Kazumi had come back from the store and was holding a milk carton.

"...I'm glad that you're both safe Okuda-san, Heiwajima-san," Nagisa said.

"Gomen...I hid right from the start..."Okuda said sadden that she could help.

"...No, it's okay. You did the right thing" Karma said rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?" Kazumi asked she encountered some trouble on the way back but she sent the thugs flying. She was sort of disappointed that trained assassins got beat by some high school thugs.

"...The bastards committed crimes before." Karma then got up and growled. "They had this planned from the start" A pissed off looking Karma was ready to go shed blood. "Even if we report this to the police, it wouldn't be settled immediately. ...let me deal with their execution...personally" Karma said

Kazumi was silent, she had two choices she could either forget about it since she didn't know or owe anything to the kidnapped girls. Although if anything happened to them while under her watch she'll never be able to live it down. The answer was simple. She squeezed her now empty carton threw to the ground while paced back and forth muttering something that sounded like 'shit'. So, she did a Shizuo, and ran.

"Heiwajima-san!" Nagisa called out

Kazumi turned a corner but when she did the other students heard several crashes. Kazumi took the nearest light post and with her strength pulled it out and threw it at the car driving away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kazumi was pissed.

She missed but she ran following the car. The other students sat there shocked not sure where the commotion came from as they tried to recover from the beating.

*X*

I arrived at a building where the high schoolers where the vehicle was familiar and there were students in similar uniforms outside.

I was still anger about them ruining my day and threw a trash can, and street sign at the men they didn't stand a chance. The car they rented was also destroyed in my anger. When I got inside I stopped at sound of Kayano's voice.

"You know, that picture before was a bit surprising. So, the diligent and serious Kanzaki-san had a phase like that too, huh."

"...Yeah."

I listened to Kanzaki's story of how her father expected her to be good in every way, and how she wanted to avoid that lifestyle and played on her own free will. Seriously if she wanted to do that she should have been herself screw what parents think. That's sort of pathetic.

Just then I heard the leader talk about the most disgusting things that could be done to any girl. Even Izaya was better than those scumbags. Which is saying a lot. Which may not be true but he would never get his hands dirty. I respect him for that at least but Shizuo was a hundred times better than them but he could work on his temper. I sort of feel bad for him if he had to deal with punks like them every day in high school. I thought back to Kanzaki's lovely logic you should never compare your life with others because you never know what they've been through. The happiest of people don't have the best of everything, they just make the best of everything.

I peeked out to see him about to lay his hands on Kayano and leapt out from my hiding spot, surprising both parties, landing a karate chop on his outstretched hands breaking them.

He fell to the floor with a scream.

"Amazing," I mocked with a smile. "you must really be from public school if you don't know who you messed with."

He stood up weakly, both hands hanging limply at his sides. She was about to beat him up some more when just then the door opened to reveal the beaten-up guys and Nagisa's group. Koro-sensei then appeared with the other guys wrapped around by his one, long tentacle at their necks, and strangely has a black see through face covering.

"No bad punks here. Don't mind me, they have already been taken care of." Korosensei said. He was wearing a veil that slightly cover his face.

"Forgive me for being late. I was searching the other places as well." Koro-sensei said as he dropped the students he beat up.

"Koro-sensei what's with the veil?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh I had to resort to violence and I didn't want my face to be remembered as that violent teacher.

 ** _Weakness:_**

 ** _Worried about his appearance._**

"Since Nagisa-kun remembered his copy of the guidebook, I was able to bring all of you a copy as well," Koro-sensei said as he handed out the guidebooks to his students.

"You are a teacher!?" The leader yelled out. "Quit screwing with us you bastards!" His friends started running towards them but got slapped in the face with a tentacle along with him.

"Quit screwing around? That's my line." Koro-sensei's face was turning pitch black. He was pissed off.

"Touching my precious students with those filthy hands of yours. And your speed. Close to a fly. Don't make me laugh."

"So the teachers of an elite school, are also elite too..." the leader said as he and his friends started getting up. Ready to fight again. "Don't look down on us...making fun of us as if we are dumbasses..." he said as he took out a knife.

"Your dumbasses," I laughed from the sofa. I was seated on the sofa with a lollipop in my mouth with a smile on my face as if nothing was wrong. "So what? You got screwed over. Everyone has baggage don't think you're so special. Someone else is happy with less than what you have."

The high schooler looked ready to kill me but their attention focused on the teacher as he said something they did not expect.

"We are not elites. It is true that they are in a notable school but they are treated as the leftovers. This class is targeted for discrimination. Yet they do not drag people through the mud like you do" Koro-sensei said as he started beating them up. "School and status don't mean a thing. A fish born in the river or in a muddy ditch. As long it swims forwards, it can grow up beautifully." Kanzaki was listening as he said this. "Now students! Let's teach them about the basics of our school trip."

Karma, Nagisa, Sugino, and Okuda were behind the high school students and hit them over the head with the guidebooks. Hard. The troublemakers were then unconsciousness on the dirty ground. They messed with the wrong group.

The kidnapped girls were smiling happily. Sugino untied Kanzaki while Nagisa untied Kayano.

"Arigato mina for saving us" Kayano said.

"Hai. Thank you so much everyone" Kanzaki said as she bowed.

"No problem guys!" Sugino said blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You alright Kanzaki? It is understandable to be shaken up from a traumatizing event." Koro-sensei said, "But you seemed as if a giant weight has been lifted form your shoulders."

"You're right Koro-sensei. Thank you very much" Kanzaki said.

Looking around, they saw me taking the fallen high schooler phone and calling the ambulance and the police before hanging up on them and crushing their phone. Although they didn't understand why she sounded like a victim.

"Hehehe no problem. Now let's finish this trip!" Koro-sensei yelled out.

*X*

I was on the cell phone talking to Shizuo.

"So Shizuo how have you been?" Kazumi asked

"Great the flea didn't show up today."

"That's good how's Milord doing?"

"It's a devil won't stop meowing and chirping to be let out."

"Aww, he misses me! Well, it's late but I'll see you soon Aniki."

"Good night"

 _CLICK!_


	5. The New Student

_Question:_

 ** _What is Free Will?_**

 _Answer:_

 ** _Hell if I know._**

 _*X*_

I yawned a little as I walked up to school and read the e-mail on my phone. It seemed that there would be a transfer student in the class. I wonder what kind of student they are. Would they be nice? Are they assassins sent to kill Koro-sensei. Were they any good at it? They better follow my rules.

*X*

The class started and Karasuma-sensei was introducing the machine to the class. The class could tell that he was not happy with the situation. Koro-sensei was laughing in the sidelines and Bitch-sensei was grumbling as well. Apparently, the machine came from Norway and is part their military's defense. She was the latest in technology and came to Class E to be tested.

Karasuma-sensei explained to the class that the machine was a student so Koro-sensei could not touch her. Koro-sensei started teaching the class about history. The students near the machine were nervous. Kazumi just watched from the back amused. Just then, guns appeared. They were hidden inside "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" and were aimed at Koro-sensei. Then the guns were fired and thousands of Anti-sensei bullets were hurdling to the Octopus.

Koro-sensei elegantly dodged all of them. He flicked one of the bullets with a piece of chalk. The students were surprised at the sudden attack and were pelted with bullets that bounced back. Some protected their faces with their arms while others used their books. Finally, it was over.

"A heavy barrage. Too bad that is quite common here. The students use it as a daily basis. Also, firing guns during lessons is prohibited." Koro-sensei said as he scolded the machine.

The machine went quiet and her weapons went back being inside the box.

"I will keep that in mind. Continue while I adjust my attack" said "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily". The machine started to glow. "Recalculating trajectory. Switching to self-evolving phase 5-28-02"

"You don't learn from experience," said Koro-sensei as more guns emerged from "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" and launched the bullets. Koro-sensei dodged again and flicked another bullet.

 _SPLATTER!_

A tentacle was blown up. Apparently "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" hid a bullet behind a bullet. A blind spot!

"Right fingertip destroyed. Effectiveness of expanded secondary gun confirmed." Said "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily."

"The killing probability of the next shot is less than 0.001%. The killing probably of the next shot after that is less than 0.003%. The probability that I'll be able to kill you by graduation...is more than 90%." "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" smiled and said, "I look forward to learning from you. Please continue with the lesson while I adjust my attack."

The rest of the day was the day was the same. She would randomly attack at least once in every period. Finally, the school day was over. The students looked at the ground. The floor was littered with Anti-sensei bullets. The students were kinda mad. They had to clean the mess up. The transfer student didn't respond when asked if she had a cleaning mode. They were forced to clean up after the machine. No one was happy.

*X*

The next day, "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" was surprised to see she couldn't take out her guns. She had duct tape around her. She blamed it on Koro-sensei but Terasaka said it was all him. The students around her assured she will no longer have the tape around her at the end of the day. "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" was not happy.

*X*

I walked into the class to see something unexpected.

"Good morning! Nagisa-san, Sugino-san, Karma-san, Heiwajima-san!" said a machine.

There was a giant box with an A.I. girl on the screen how humanity has fallen.

"In order for her to be familiar around here, I used a full-screen LCD that is programmed to show her entire body and the uniform. She also has many new upgrades" Koro-sensei said from behind them. He had to dodge the knife Karma swung at him.

"Now all that is left in my wallet is...5 yen!" the octopus said.

"Could be worse Koro-sensei." I said patting him on the back. "You could be in a place where you could never buy a sweet treat again,"

"Thank you Heiwajima-san."

The rest of the students arrived at the class were also shocked by the transfer students' new appearance. Everyone started warming up to her except Terasaka.

"The hell, you guys are being deceived," Terasaka told them."All of it's just a program that the octopus made. Even if it's being friendly, a machine's a machine. That piece of junk's gonna start shooting again without caring about the rest of us anyway."

She went quiet. "I understand how you feel, Terasaka-san. That is how I acted, as recently as yesterday." Tears fell to her cheeks. "Piece of junk...Even if you call me that, I have nothing to say in return."

She sobbed.

"Geeez, you made her cry." Kataoka crossed her arms.

"Terasaka made a 2D girl cry." Hara looked at him disapprovingly.

"Quit saying it in a way that'll be misunderstood!"

The A.I. wiped her tears away. "But do not worry, everyone. Koro-sensei admonished me...And I learned the importance of cooperation. I will make an effort to get you to like me, and until we have all come to a mutual agreement...I will refrain from carrying out the assassination independently." She smiled a not so robotically smile.

However, while it's true that she seemed to have more personality the question was about free will. Was a machine able to learn and obtain free will considering that something's was not related to assassination they were bound to be removed. The question would be if the machine can do anything about it. The definition itself is simple you have the right to make your choices but you can't control the consequences of your actions. Of course, if you want to get deeper into meaning can humans have free will? If it's said that a God created them with that power, then it's possible it's only an illusion because they choose the choice most pleasurable.

Are we free agents? Can we be morally responsible for what we do? Answers to both range from 'Yes, Yes' to 'No, No' – via 'Yes, No' and various degrees of 'Perhaps', 'Possibly', and 'In a sense'. (The fourth pair of outright answers, 'No, yes', is rare, but appears to be accepted by some Protestants.) Prominent among the 'Yes, yes' Sayers are the compatibilists, who hold that free will is compatible with determinism. However, there is also no proof that the people other than yourself truly exist. Is the world a dream? Are the people there or are they just your imagination? Nothing is certain.

Freedom is compatible with determinism because freedom is essentially just a matter of not being constrained or hindered in certain ways when one acts or chooses. Thus, normal adult human beings in normal circumstances can act and choose freely. No one is holding a gun to their heads. They are not drugged, or in chains, or subject to a psychological compulsion. They are therefore wholly free to choose and act even if their whole physical and psychological make-up is entirely determined by things for which they are in no way ultimately responsible – starting with their genetic inheritance and early upbringing. All this I though during the day. While I can't blame an AI for their choices it didn't make it any less annoying.

Koro-sensei explained that she would be a great ally for the assassination which everyone agreed.

*X*

"Now then, Sugaya-kun, without looking at your textbook, inside the retina are rod cells. Which are longer, and one more type of cell, which is shorter. What is it?" Koro-sensei questioned him.

Sugaya woke from his daydreaming and wasn't paying attention to the question. He glanced to the side to see the AI lifting her skirt up a little, revealing the words, "cone cells" on her thigh and her white leggings below it.

*X*

"Autonomously Thinking Fixed artily" demonstrated that she could create objects from her body.

"Can you make flowers," Toka asked.

"Alright. I'll make preparations for it. Oh. Checkmate Chiba-kun "Autonomously Thinking Fixed artily," said.

"Everyone is liking her," Kazumi said. Currently, she was sitting with Nagisa.

"Oops," Koro-sensei said. He got jealous of the robot who took the spotlight from him. He then started to show off which ended up creeping the students out.

While Koro-sensei sulked, and cried on his desk, Megu decided to give "Autonomously Thinking Fixed artily" a nickname since her name was a mouthful. Everyone agreed and it would be the nickname Ritsu.

*X*

The next day Ritsu went back to her old form. Everyone was disappointed and wondered if it was going to be the same when she first got here. Karasuma-sensei was standing in front of the classroom. He said that even though upgrading was not harming Ritsu, it would now be against the contract. And no student can harm her in any shape or form.

"I prefer the student's feelings over the parent's," said Koro-sensei as he started class. Ritsu was already getting ready for an attack which put the class on edge. Kazumi stared closely this would be the deciding moment could an AI have "free-will".

Ritsu was lighting up which the class responded with duck and cover. Instead of guns...flowers appeared.

"I promised to present flowers," said Ritsu. "Koro-sensei made 925 modifications to my body which my masters deemed most as unreasonable for assassinations. Yet I personally decided that cooperation is key. So, I hid the data in a corner of my memory bank before it was deleted."

"Splendid Ritsu! So you..." Koro-sensei started.

"Hai! With my own will, I went against my master's decision." Ritsu said. "Does this mean I'm in my rebellious stage Koro-sensei? Is Ritsu a bad girl?"

"Of course not. It is perfectly acceptable for a 3rd-year junior high student" said Koro-sensei with a red circle on his face.

I smirked given the fact that Ritsu proved to her that even an A.I. could make their own decisions. However, despite the result I knew how much I understood free will. Nothing.


	6. Another New Student

**_Hey. I've been making my own fan art for my series so check them out when you get the chance._**

*X*

 _Question:_

 _What is weakness?_

 _Answer:_

 _Being cowardly._

*X*

"Good morning class!" said Koro-sensei as he entered the classroom.

"Good morning Koro-sensei!" Replied the class.

"I trust that Karasuma-sensei told you about the new arrival of the second transfer student"

"Hai!"

"Good good"

"Ne ne Ritsu, do you know who is the new student?" Asked Sugino.

"Yes I do. We were supposed to assassinate Koro-sensei together." Ritsu replied.

"Were?" Nagisa asked.

"Hai. Then original plan was canceled due to two reasons. First, his preparations took longer than expected. Second ...I was far inferior to him." Ritsu said.

The class was dead silent. Ritsu is strong but the transfer student was stronger? Scary.

"It was decided that I couldn't be his support anymore" continued Ritsu.

Just then the door opened and everyone looked at who was coming with shocked faces. A man covered in a white rob entered the room. He then took out his hand which the students were paying very close attention. With a swish of his hand, a dove appeared, which made the students flinch. "Sorry that I have frightened you. I am not the transfer student but I am his guardian. And since I am dressed in white, please call me Shiro." Said man now known as Shiro.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO SCARED KOROSENSEI!?" shouted a student.

Korosensei was in his liquid form and was in the corner hiding. The dove jump scared him.

"AND ENOUGH TO SHOW YOUR SECRET TENQUIQUE!" said another student.

"…W-well, with what Ritsu said, it was frightening." Replied their scared teacher. He then went back into his normal form and appearing in front Shiro. "Well it is very nice to meet you Shiro-san"

"Pleasure to meet you Koro-sensei." said Shiro handing him a present, a bar of candy. "I will be a precaution for the student since he has a bit of a personality issue. I will introduce him to the class"

Karasuma was standing at the window watching the scene play out to him. Shiro then glanced at Nagisa and then quickly glanced away.

"Is something wrong?" asked Koro-sensei.

"No, you all seem like good children. It will be much easier to befriend the new student." asked Shiro.

"That seat over there," said Shiro pointing at a desk next to Ritsu, "is open, right?

"Yes, it is free…" said Koro-sensei hesitantly.

"Perfect! I shall begin the introductions now. HEY ITONA! COME ON IN!" called Shiro.

Silence. The class was looking nervously and expectantly at the door. After a few minutes.

 _CRASH!_

The wall behind the designated desk for the transfer student was destroyed as a drenched Kazumi was thrown through the wall crashing on the teacher's desk. Kazumi didn't seem affected and quickly grabbed the desk and threw it toward an unknown assailant. Shocking the people in the room.

"That is enough!" cried Koro-sensei quickly grabbing the desk but not being strong enough to stop it got propelled outside in the rain.

Their jaws dropped and thought the same thing, 'What power! Is she even human!?'

"That's enough Itona you proved your point against her." Commanded Shiro calmly.

"I am victorious. I have proven myself stronger than the girl. That alone is enough. That alone…is enough…" the boy said to himself. Unlike Kazumi he was dry.

No one knew what to say and even Koro-sensei was confused who was able to quickly comeback from Kazumi's attack. He was making a face too!

"This is Horibe Itona. Please call him Itona. Oh, also, I spoiled him a bit so please allow me to watch over him." Requested Shiro.

"Sure great idea. You can watch him from his grave!" Kazumi threatened as Koro-sensei tried to hold her back he only managed to get dragged.

The students were looking at Itona wearily. Great, another super powered person.

"Hey Itona-kun, it's been bugging me for a while now but…" Karma started, Itona gave no indication he was listening, "You weren't carrying anything with you when you came in just now right?"

Itona didn't say anything for a bit and glanced around the classroom. He then stood up and started walking toward Karma.

"You…are probably the strongest one in this classroom…" Itona said. Karma just had an emotionless face. "But don't worry. You're weaker than me so..." He then started rubbing Karma's head. "I won't kill you" Karma just stared at him underneath his bangs.

Itona then started walking to the front of the classroom toward Kazumi. "Your strong but our fight is not over after I kill him," He pointed at Koro-sensei. "we'll continue our fight."

"I think I only want to kill who is stronger than me. In this classroom, that means only you Koro-sensei…" said Itona continuing to point at the teacher. Said teacher who was eating his gift from Shiro.

"When you say "strong" and "weak" does that refer to fighting Itona-kun? In a contest of strength, we are in a whole different level." Said Koro-sensei.

"I can. Because we are brothers related by blood" said Itona also taking out a bar of sweets, the same thing Koro-sensei was eating.

"What!? Brothers!? This guy and the Octopus!?" thought the class. Koro-sensei just sweat dropped and was confused.

"As we are siblings, there is no need for petty tricks. Nii-san, I will kill you and validate my strength. The time will be after school. We'll have a match in this classroom." Itona stated. "Today will be your final class. Say your farewells to them now." Itona then left the classroom through the hole he created earlier.

The second he left, the students were bombing Koro-sensei with questions.

"Hey! What does he mean!?"

"You guys are brothers?!"

"N-n-no no! Definitely not!" yelled Koro-sensei.

"He is human and you are an octopus!"

"Koro-sensei! Explain it to us!"

"Geez I don't know anything about this! I was born and raised as an only child!" ranted Koro-sensei. "If I have asked my parents for a younger brother that would have gotten awkward! That's not important either are you alright Kazumi?"

Kazumi shrugged of his tentacles. "I'm fine for someone who claims he's strong he's pretty weak. I've been hit worse by a car than him." She started to wring her hair and heading through the hole she came through. "I'm going but just so you know. You better keep an eye on this kid because one day no one may find him." Kazumi threatened before leaving. She though that since the new kid was the teachers brother then what happened was his fault she didn't think so but they did both have tentacles.

*X*

The students were looking at Itona and Koro-sensei. Itona had a mini mountain of sweets on his desk. Koro-sensei also had the same mountain of sweets on his desk.

"Wow, he has a huge sweet tooth…" said Sugino.

"Yeah…plus both their expressions are hard to read…" said Isogai.

"You two are certainly comparing the two of us. Even when the sibling thing is under suspicion. It is quite irritating." Said Koro-sensei.

"Some reading will calm me down" said the Octopus as he took out a magazine. "One that is for adults."

Itona also had the same magazine. "Same liking towards big boobs!" the class thought.

"I can see them in a new light!" announced the class's pervert, Okajima.

"Is…Is that so Okajima-kun…" said Nagisa.

"YOU BET! We are three brothers who share the love of big boobs!" said Okajima.

Okajima was then hit in the face with a book. Nagisa turned to see Kazumi back from wherever she went. She had the face of bloody murder on her face taking Okajima's backpack, walking toward Itona she punched him before he could react taking the magazines. Walking toward the teacher who had a terrified expression he tried to guard his magazines.

"Please not my magazines!" but is plea met deaf ears they were taken too.

Going outside the students followed seeing Kazumi pile the stuff before taking a box of matches and lighting the contents of the pile.

"NO!" cried Koro-sensei and Okajima in despair. "WHY?!"

The rest of the class thought. 'Was that really necessary?'

*X*

The classroom was assembled to have a ring of desks and Itona and Koro-sensei was standing in the ring. Kazumi was in the back observing the fight. Karasuma came back from the meeting and was watching the scene play out with Bitch-sensei.

"You must be tired of the same type of assassinations Koro-sensei. Let's have one rule." Shiro said patting Itona's shoulder. "If you take one step out of the ring, you will be executed on the spot!"

"…What the heck…who would follow a rule like that" said Sugino.

"…No…If he violates a rule like that in front of everyone, then his creditability as a teacher will decrease." Karma said.

"Nurufufufu well then, I will also add a rule. If anyone outside of the ring is hurt, the one who caused it will also be disqualified." Said Koro-sensei.

Itona just nodded. Shiro steeped up and raised his hand. "Ready? …. Assassination…START!"

Quickly, a tentacle was cut off from Koro-sensei. Jaws dropped and eyes were widened at disbelief. It wasn't the tentacle that was on the ground. Itona's tentacles were still swishing wildly around him. The students were still in shock.

"…Ere…" Koro-sensei started. Veins started appearing at the back of the teacher's head. It was steadily growing. His face turned pitch black. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE TENTACLES!?"

Shiro said, "We have no obligation to tell you Koro-sensei. All you need to know is that he had different parents and was raised differently, but…indeed you and Itona are brothers. Still, that is quite the interesting face are you making. Is it bringing up unpleasant memories?"

The pitch-black face Koro-sensei was silent for a moment. "…It would seem, I will need to ask you some questions." His tentacle then regenerated.

"You won't be able to, since you will be already dead" said Shiro holding up an arm. Then a light shone from his sleeve.

Koro-sensei froze and look weakened. He seemed like he had a hard time moving.

"When you are exposed to this beam, your body will go rigid. " Shiro said. "We know every single one of your weaknesses."

"Nii-san, die." Itona bluntly said then started attacking him. Itona managed to land multiple hits shocking everyone. Karma and Ritsu could hit minimal damage to the octopus. Itona is on a whole different level than them. Itona landed a hit making a dust cloud.

"Is-is he dead?"

"Did Itona-kun killed him?"

"…No. Look up." Terasaka said. Koro-sensei was hanging from a ceiling light. Technically he is not out of the ring. He shed his skin.

"Hm. molting eh. You did have that trick as well." Said Shiro.

"We also know that molting also has its weakness" Shiro said as Itona attacked Koro-sensei. "It consumes energy and your speed is decreased. To an ordinary person, it will not make a difference but between a battle of tentacles, it makes such a huge difference."

He was right. Koro-sensei was getting even more damage from Itona. "Also, the time after regeneration, will affect your speed." Shiro said. "You are now about Itona's speed. "

Itona kept attacking, he had a look of bloodlust in his eyes.

"Also, your tentacles are effected by your mental state, no room to think correct? No time to collect your thoughts." Shiro said.

 ** _Koro-sensei's weakness #2:_**

 ** _He is surprisingly quick to panic._**

"It must be painfully clear on who is the strongest one here." Shiro said.

"H-hey…He is not really going to be killed like this right?" voiced Sugino.

"He is also getting support from Shiro-san too…" said Hinata.

Koro-sensei was getting weaker and suddenly another two tentacles were lost.

"Hehe, you now must regenerate your legs." Shiro said. Nagisa crouched down and Kiyoko leaned her head towards his ear.

"Be at ease now Nii-san. I am much stronger than you." Said Itona.

"Now it seems that your legs have finished regenerating themselves. Now can you handle this rush of attacks?" said Shiro.

"…It seems that I have been driven into a corner. Congratulations. You are the first to do this to me." Koro-sensei had stars in his eyes and was smiling wide. "I must get some answers from you two, but the only way to do that is to win the assassination." He then started cracking his tentacles.

"Do you honestly believe you can still win Koro-sensei?"

"Shiro-san, you must have made a mistake in your calculations…" said Koro-sensei.

"Absolutely not, my calculations are perfect. Itona! Finish him!" ordered Shiro.

Itona then went to strike Koro-sensei who barely dodged it. The impact was massive and chips of wood scattered to the students.

When Itona lifted his tentacles off the ground, it was melting. An anti-sensei knife was on the floor. The students took the opportunity of Itona's shocked expression and went for the kill. Itona had to dodge Anti-sensei bullets and knives that were being thrown. Koro-sensei took the chance to wrap busied Itona with his molten skin and threw him out the wall. Itona looked surprised that his feet are out of the circle meaning he is defeated.

"You are out of the ring meaning you have lost." Mocked Koro-sensei, his face striped with green. "According to the rules, you have received the death penalty"

Itona looked ticked off.

"If you wish to live, please stay and continue your schooling here. Join us Itona-kun, join Class 3-E. If you stay here, you can learn more of my weaknesses."

Itona looked scarier as time passed. "Not strong" he muttered in disbelief. "…Can't win?...I…am weak?"

Tentacles then sprouted more from his hair, but it was pitched black. Itona was beyond mad, he was ticked off like crazy.

"Holy crap, he is losing it!" Maehara said

Itona then jumped on the ledge and he saw red. "I'm strong. No one is stronger than me with these tentacles. No one!" declared the crazed boy.

Koro-sensei didn't say anything and then Itona lunged at him. Itona was then shot in the neck and was to collapse to the floor before a student desk flew at him and hit him toward the wall. Guess who threw it.

"NO MY CLASS!" complained Koro-sensei.

"I apologize for his behavior" Shiro said with his arm raised. In his arm, you could see a gun. "It would seem this boy is unable to keep attending school even though it is first day. He would take a brief absence of school for now." Shiro then hauled Itona onto his shoulder and turned to leave. But Koro-sensei stopped him…

"Hold on a moment!" Koro-sensei called out. "As his homeroom teacher, I cannot allow that. He is under my care until he graduates. That aside Shiro-san…I have some questions for you."

"No way, we're leaving" Shiro said in a deadpan manner. "Do you intend to stop me using force"?

Koro-sensei grew a tickmark and reached out to grab him. The second the tentacle touched the robe, his tentacle exploded. Koro-sensei quickly pulled back his tentacle.

"Anti-sensei fabric" Shiro announced. "No way can you touch me. Don't worry about Itona though, he will be allowed back to your classroom soon. March is right around the corner…" Shiro then headed towards the hole in the wall. "I will take it upon myself to be his home tutor until then" Then he left.

*X*

The students were packing up their bags and Koro-sensei was up front holding his tentacles to his face. Kazumi left back the mountain to go back home.

"What are you doing Koro-sensei" asked Megu.

"He has been doing that for some time" said Hinata.

"But it's embarrassing to be in a situation that serious though" Koro-sensei crying. "I'm more of a gag character!"

"YOU ARE BEING SELF-CONSCIOUS!" his students yelled.

"But you pretty cool. Yelling out "Where did you get those tentacles?!" said Hazama.

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T SAY THOSE LINES HAZAMA-SAN! IF I'LL HEAR THEM AGAIN, I'LL WANT TO RUN AWAY!" Koro-sensei yelled out.

"...But the real surprise…" Bitch-sensei said getting everyone's attention. "Was the fact he had tentacles. To think that Itona-kid had them…" she said. Both adults were thinking hard about the situation.

"Yea…Give us an explanation" asked Sugino

"What is your connection with those two?" said Okajima.

The students then kept asking more questions. They demanded answers.

"…Fine…It really is unavoidable isn't it. The thing is…" The students leaned in anticipation. "The thing is…I'm…THE THING IS THAT IM ACTUALLY AN ARTFICALLY-CREATED CREATURE!" Koro-sensei confessed.

The class was silent.

"Well duh. And?" Megu said with a face. Her classmates mirrored that expression as well.

"W-What a weak reaction! Even after I told you something big like that!" Koro-sensei said.

"But you know," Okajima said "There aren't any creatures that are able to run at Mach 20"

"If you are not an alien that will be another possibility. Said Hara.

"So since Itona said he was your younger brother, we figured he was created after you." Said Isogai.

Koro-sensei looked shocked that his students were so sharp.

"But was the most interesting is the part that came before all of it. Koro-sensei why did you get angry earlier? When you saw Itona-kun's tentacles." Asked Nagisa, his face, full of pure curiosity.

Koro-sensei looked surprised for a moment.

"Why were you born" Nagisa continued. "What lead you to become our homeroom teacher?"

Koro-sensei's face turned black and was silent for some time before he responded. "Unfortunately talking about that is meaningless. After all, if I blow up the Earth, everything you come to know and love will be reduced to dust."

"But if you manage to save the Earth, you will learn the truth that you all desired." Continued Koro-sensei. "You all know what to do. Assassinate me. Try to kill me. If you want answers, all you have to do is successfully assassinate me." Koro-sensei smiled then turned to head out the door. "No more questions until tomorrow." He paused and placed his tentacles to his face. He was embarrassed again.

The students then left to find Karasuma-sensei. Isogai and Megu lead the group. They found their P.E. teacher commanding some workers that seem to be building a new training ground.

"Karasuma-sensei!" called out Isogai.

"…Oh it's you lot." Replied Karasuma as he turned to face them. "What's the matter? Coming in such a large group."

"Um…Would you teach us more? Assassination techniques?"

"…? More than what you already know?" asked the teacher.

"Until now…We figured that "eventually someone is bound to kill him" as if it didn't involve us…" Toka said.

"Yea and watching Itona made is realize something." Maehara continued. "We want it to by our own hands, not by someone else."

"We want to kill…" started Megu.

"Our homeroom teacher. With our own hands and get the answers we want" ended Isogai.

Karasuma smiled approvingly. "Alright then. After school, I will be holding supplementary lessons to those who want more practice. It will be harsher than usual though."

The students happily replied with "RIGHT!"

"Well then, without further delay, you will start by climbing up and down these 20 meter ropes. BEGIN!" Karasuma said evilly.

"THAT'S HARSH!" his students said but followed orders.

*X*

I thought about what happened today. A kid who thought he was strong attacked me and he was still out there. This cannot stand. If I see is face I'll kill him. Strong..yeah right that new kid is as weak as they come.


End file.
